Please Stay With Me
by Grey Blossom
Summary: Kau tau? Hujan punya banyak cerita tentangmu / "Ada hal yang mengganggumu?" / "Ceritakan" / 'Sakura' / 'Ya Sasuke-kun' / 'Menikahlah denganku' / "Kau.. hiks.. mengapa kau selalu diam?" / Hanya sebuah fanfict ringan;). RnR Please?


**~Please Stay With Me~**

**Haii… :3 Ini author geje balik lagi bawa fanfic iseng yang entah…gimana jelasinnya, T~T. /apasih?  
PA' DUM CESSS (?) ~**

**yauda lahyaaa.. Mungkin readers udah enek ama bachotan auth _yang lebih tepat dibilang curhatan_ ini (.-. )9 *Pundung ditengah sungai* **

**Dan dan dan dan dan… Fanfic ini murni 24 karat (?) berasal dari imajinasi otak auth. Jadi, kalau misalkan ada kesamaan ide atau adegan atau apapun itu, hanya ketidaksengajaan belaka..  
YOOOSSSSHHHH… Happy reading Readers-sama… (^o^0 )7 *Hormat senjata(?)***

_**Italic = Flashback**_

' _**= mind **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Stay With Me  
**

**Disclamer : Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : Teen**

**Genre : Romance , Family **

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha – Sakura Haruno**

.

.

.

**Here We Go! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kau tau? Hujan punya banyak cerita tentangmu..**

_._

_._

_._

Ribuan rintik hujan yang terjun bebas dari langit itu tak pernah berhasil membuat seorang perempuan bersurai merah muda ini merasa tenang. Kunoichi muda yang begitu handal dalam ilmu medis tersebut sungguh berusaha keras untuk bisa tidur. Bukan hanya memejamkan mata, dan menyembunyikan iris hijau emerald miliknya didalam lingkup kelopak mata seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. Ia sama sekali tak bisa memasuki alam mimpinya.

Dengan bunyi gemericik yang seakan berlomba-lomba memasuki indra pendengaran, dan hawa dingin malam yang menusuk permukaan kulit putih porselen miliknya. Pun beberapa hal yang membuatnya semakin membenci hujan. Benci? Mungkin terlalu buruk jika dikatakan benci. Ia hanya… tak begitu menyukai hujan, _yang menyimpan beberapa memory tak menyenangkan yang pernah dialaminya.

Posisinya tak berubah semenjak ia memasuki kamar bernuansa kuning gading tersebut. Berbaring miring menghadap jendela kaca besar yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan balkon mungil diluar. Awalnya perempuan 21 tahun ini sengaja membuka jendela tersebut agar udara malam bebas keluar masuk kamarnya. Tapi tak berapa lama, hujan deras datang membuat udara berbeda yang tak diinginkannya ikut berkeliaran. Angin yang berhembus lumayan kencang bermain-main nakal dengan gorden putih penutup kaca jendela besar diseberang ranjang yang ditidurinya.

Kini ia menyerah berlama-lama menyembunyikan batu giok pada bola matanya dalam kelopak mata yang terlihat sedikit tebal itu. Pandangan nya saat ini jauh menerawang keluar jendela, membiarkan kedua matanya memandangi gorden yang berkibar keras. Dan sekelebat memory yang tak diinginkannya tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja dalalm benak perempuan merah muda satu ini. Membuat pandangannya sayu seketika. Ia benci mengingat kejadian itu. Tapi entah mengapa. Pikirannya berkendak lain dengan ketidak inginannya.

"_Aku.. aku sebenarnya sangat menyukaimu Sasuke-kun!" _

Cahaya dalam indahnya emerald gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu meredup mengingat kata-kata yang pernah ia ucapkan 8 tahun yang lalu. Disaat ia mencoba menghentikan pemuda yang dicintainya untuk membatalkan niatnya meninggalkan desa mereka.

Tanpa sadar ia meremas pinggiran selimut yang menutupi setengah bagian tubuhnya. 'Jangan.. Jangan ingat itu lagi!' Inner nya menjerit. Tapi ingatan itu masih saja berkeliaran dalam otak sang kunoichi.

_Pemuda didepan nya masih tak bergerak. Ia bahkan menghiraukan guyuran air hujan yang telah membasahi seluruh bagian tubuh tegap miliknya, pun upaya seorang gadis yang tengah menahannya pergi._

"_Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia Sasuke-kun! Setiap hari akan terasa menyenangkan. Dan aku.. aku juga.. akan membantumu membalaskan dendammu. Karena itu.. Tetaplah disini bersamaku Sasuke-kun.."_

Kali ini remasan pada kain selimut itu semakin kuat. Ia mengernyit tak suka.

"_Kau ini.. benar-benar menyebalkan"_

Kini, pandangan perempuan tersebut mulai mengabur. Dan ia masih tak berbuat apa-apa membiarkan air matanya terus menumpuk dalam bendungan tak kasat dimatanya.

"_Kumohon Sasuke-kun! Jangan pergi.. Kalau kau tetap pergi, aku akan berteriak!" _

_Secepat angin, pemuda yang sedari tadi dicegahnya kini telah berada tepat dibelakang tubuhnya. _

_Bodohnya gadis itu yang hanya berdiam diri mematung tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya membiarkan suara hujan menyapa daun telinga mereka masing-masing. Menghiraukan hujaman titik air dari langit Konoha yang telah membuat mereka basah kuyup._

Terlalu banyak air mata yang menumpuk dalam pelupuk mata perempuan itu. Saking banyaknya hingga jatuh keluar begitu saja melewati pipi dan berakhir diatas permukaan bantal yang digunakannya.

"_Sakura-"_

_Untuk sesaat gadis kecil itu menahan napasnya, ia tau pemuda dibelakangnya ini akan segera melanjutkan kalimatnya._

"_-terima kasih"_

_Kali ini tenggorokannya benar-benar tercekat. Bola matanya yang telah basah itu membulat. Ia merasa detak jantungnya pun seakan berhenti. Bersamaan dengan kesadarannya yang perlahan menghilang karna pukulan keras yang didapatnya dari lelaki yang baru saja menyelesaikan 'kalimat perpisahan' nya._

Perempuan ini menangis dalam diam. Meredam isakan yang akan keluar dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

'Bodoh! Mengapa aku harus mengingat itu lagi?' Kerutan pada dahinya semakin terlihat. Entahlah, seperti ada yang menyayat sesuatu dalam dadanya saat ini. itu.. benar-benar menyakitkan baginya. Malam itu hujan menjadi pengantar sosok laki-laki itu untuk semakin menjauh, meninggalkan desanya, teman-temannya, juga gadis merah muda itu. Demi membalaskan dendam kebencian yang terlanjur menyelimuti seluruh bagian dari perasaan laki-laki tersebut.

Cukup lama ia bertahan dengan kondisinya saat ini. Hingga suara decitan pintu yang terbuka membuatnya buru-buru menutup mata. Mengatur napas nya yang sedikit tersenggal-senggal untuk berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin saat ini.

Indra pendengaran perempuan itu menangkap derap langkap kaki tenang yang semakin mendekati arah ranjang tempat ia singgahi.

Ia bisa merasakan sosok itu kini berada dibelakang punggungnya. Menempati sisi kiri ranjang yang tadinya kosong tak terisi, dan mulai berbaring.

"Cepatlah tidur Sakura. Ini sudah larut"

Sakura_nama permpuan itu_ sontak membuka matanya. Hei.. Ia tau laki-laki dibelakangnya ini begitu lihai mengawasi gerak-geris seseorang, termasuk dirinya yang baru saja berpua-pura tidur.

"U-uhm.. Baik- " Sakura sesegera mungkin menghentikan perkataannya saat merasa suaranya sedikit bergetar. Tapi ia kembali melanjutkan kata-kata yang sempat terputus, "-Sasuke –kun.."

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari sang lawan bicara. Membuatnya sedikit lega karena mungkin pemuda itu tak menyadari nada bicaranya barusan.

"Ada apa?"

Dan asumsinya salah besar. Suara barithone itu terdengar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Terdengar begitu tenang tapi datar dan dingin secara bersamaan.

Sakura kembali menutup matanya, setelah sebelumnya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, tanpa suara. Berusaha membuatnya terlihat tak begitu kacau. "Tidak ada.." Ia berucap pelan, getaran yang sama tak lagi terdengar, tapi lembut pada setiap kata nya yang ia lontarkan.

Walaupun pada kebenarannya, didalam sana hatinya kini tengah bergemuruh. "Aku hanya, sedikit terganggu dengan suara hujan dan petirnya".

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya 3 minggu yang lalu ini hanya terdiam. Kedua lengan kekarnya kini berposisi dibawah kepala dengan surai raven kebanggaannya, menjadikannya bantalan untuk sementara. Sedangkan iris kelam itu jauh menerawang langit-langit kamar. Seakan lawan bicaranya bukanlah berada disampingnya, tetapi diatas sana.

"Oyasu-"

"Bukan itu yang mengganggumu" Potong Sasuke dengan tenang. "Kau sungguh tidak pandai berbohong". Sakura yang mendengarnya tak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia tau Uchiha tidak akan mudah ditipu. Tapi yang ia lakukan ialah tetap menyembunyikan iris nya, dan menghiraukan Sasuke.

Hujan yang turun sama sekali tak berarti apa-apa bagi sepasang anak manusia yang saling terdiam itu. Hujanpun masih tetap jatuh membawa serta angin dan kilat petirnya bersama.

Merasa tak mendapat respon apapun dari sang istri, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kamar, menatap datar punggung mungil Sakura yang kini masih membelakanginya.

Walaupun Sakura tau Sasuke menyadarinya, ia tetap berpura-pura terlelap.

"Aku tau kau tidak tidur Sakura. Cakramu bahkan berdesir tak beraturan"

"…"

"Ada hal yang mengganggumu?"

"…"

"Ceritakan"

Ini mungkin terdengar memaksa, Uchiha Sasuke adalah pribadi yang tak senang ikut campur masalah orang lain, bahkan terkadang istri nya sekalipun. Tapi kali ini berbeda, perempuan musim seminya ini terlihat tak biasa. Kali ini rasa penasaran telah mengalahkan sifat pribadinya.

Menghela nafas pelan, pria berambut gelap ini ikut memiringkan tubuhnya hingga saat ini menghadap punggung Sakura. Ada seganjal rasa tak suka kala yang ada dihadapannya kini hanyalah sebuah punggung. Ia mulai berpikir, inikah perasaan Sakura yang setiap hari tidur dengan Sasuke yang membelakangi dirinya? Dengan hanya memandangi punggung tegap suaminya, tanpa pernah dipeluk, bahkan disentuhpun tidak.

Uchiha Sasuke kembali fokus pada perempuan dihadapannya. Sedangkan Uchiha Sakura yang merasakan aura aneh dari balik tubuhnya masih memutuskan untuk tetap tak bergeming.

"Sakura" Nama yang sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu baru saja ia ucapkan, bukan, ia baru saja memanggil orang yang masih tak merespon apapun atas panggilannya.

Jengah. Itulah yang membuat lengan kokoh pria Uchiha tersebut meraih salah satu pundak Sakura kebelakang hingga tubuh Sakura kini berposisi menghadap tubuhnya.

Sasuke menatap tajam mata Sakura yang masih tersembunyi dalam kelopak matanya. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga akhirnya perempuan itu mau membuka kedua matanya. Kembali menampakkan iris emeraldnya, tapi sama sekali tak menatap iris obsidian dihadapannya. Pandangan Sakura kali ini hanya tertuju lurus pada dada bidang Sasuke yang terbalut kaus biru gelap.

Untuk beberapa saat, hanya gemericik air yang terdengar dalam keheningan malam. Bahkan kilat pun menunggu ninja medis bermahkota merah muda itu bersuara.

"Kau tau? Hujan punya banyak cerita tentangmu.." Suara pelan nan lembut itu terdengar. Dan tatapan tajam Sasuke perlahan memudar. Pandangannya masih tertumpu pada kedua bola mata yang sama sekali tak menatapnya.

Bibir Sasuke terkatup rapat. Pria ini mempersilahkan Sakura untuk meneruskan kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Di malam kau meninggalkan desa," Kini tatapan Sakura meredup, membuatnya terlihat sendu sejauh yang Sasuke lihat.

"Disaat kau hampir saja-" Kata-katanya terhenti sejenak, rasanya begitu sakit untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "-membunuhku"

"Bahkan saat kau kembali kesini. Kesisi kami semua, yang begitu lama mengharapkan kepulanganmu" Lanjutnya masih dengan nada yang sama. Lengkungan senyum tipis tercetak pada wajah Sakura. Tidak, ini bukan senyuman yang biasa dilihat Sasuke sehari-hari, bukan senyum bahagia, tapi senyum sendu penahan kepedihan.

"Semua itu terjadi.. saat hujan kan?" Suara Sakura semakin pelan, bahkan bergetar jika didengar baik-baik. Tanpa sadar, kedua bola mata gadis musim semi itu mulai ditumpuki liquid bening yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Aku mulai berpikir, betapa identiknya kau dengan hujan, Sasuke-kun.."

Uchiha Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya terdiam. Ia luar biasa tak menyangka akan semua kata-kata yang telah Sakura ucapkan. Ia tak pernah menyangka.

"Kau lahir saat turun hujan. Malam dimana clanmu dibantaipun juga saat turun hujan"

Pemuda raven dihadapan Sakura masih setia mendengarkan. Tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab ataupun memotong perkataannya. Tapi tatapannya tak pernah berubah, masih datar tanpa emosi. Tipikal Uchiha.

"6 tahun menunggumu membuatku memikirkan begitu banyak hal.." Sakura berhenti untuk sekedar menghirup oksigen yang ada, kembali mengisi ruang alveolus dalam paru-parunya. Sekaligus menetralkan rasa sesak yang ada.

"Juga pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang hampir setiap saat kufikirkan. 'Akankah kau kembali?' atau 'Akankah kau berada disisiku?'. Dalam keinginan besar yang semakin besar seiring detik terus berputar"

Kembali gadis musim semi itu mengernyit, yang disusul dengan jatuhnya butiran air mata yang telah ditahan nya sejak tadi. Tapi Sasuke, _masih_ tak berbuat apa-apa dengan hanya terdiam. Sakura menumpahkannya lagi, lagi dan lagi hingga terlihat begitu deras.

"Ha- hanya dengan berharap bisa bertemu denganmu.. air mataku mengalir. Hanya berharap bisa melihatmu, hatiku berdenyut nyeri. Kau tau? Du-dulu.. Itu terasa mustahil bagiku.." Lirih Sakura dengan diiringi derasnya air mata yang beranak-pinak. Hujan diluar sanapun menemani butiran air asin itu turun menuruni pipi tirus Sakura. Kini, suara perempuan itu terdengar parau. Hingga beberapa kata terputus karena nya.

Sebelah tangan Sakura terkepal keras hingga terlihat bergetar. Ia menahan tangisnya agar tidak semakin besar. "Apakah aku.. hiks.. akan menyakiti diriku lagi jika kukatakan.. A-ku merindukanmu?" Dengan lirih Sakura kembali berucap.

"Dulu kukira, hiks.. perasaanku padamu ha-hanya sebatas kagum selayaknya anak perempuan seumuranku hiks.. Tapi perasaan itu se-semakin besar disetiap harinya.. Sampai aku menyadari bahwa, a-aku mencintaimu-" Tangis Sakura pecah seketika saat 2 kata terakhir itu terucap. Perasaan nya kini membuncah tak karuan, antara sesak dan sakit secara bersamaan. "Hiks.. sungguh mencintaimu.. Hingga rasanya begitu sakit.."

"…"

"Hiks.. Apa kau tau..? Me-menyukaimu itu, benar-benar menyakitkan"

Sebuah telapak tangan besar mendarat pelan dipucuk kepala merah muda Sakura, mengelusnya pelan bermaksud menenangkan si pemilik kepala. Tapi nyatanya, tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Dadanya naik turun kekurangan oksigen dan suara sesenggukan pun ikut terdengar.

"Sakura.." Ucap Sasuke pelan, tapi tak membuat kondisinya menjadi lebih baik. Sakura masih bertahan dengan keadaan nya sekarang ini. bahkan kembali melanjutkan.

"Se-setiap hujan.. hiks.. bahkan setiap malam, kubiarkan rasa sakit itu hiks.. melayang pergi ke langit malam..". Tangan kokoh sang Uchiha masih setia dalam kegiatannya, berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan pada perempuan dihadapannya.

"Hingga kau akhirnya pulang. Me-membangkitkan semua harapan hiks.. yang pernah hampir hilang u-untuk tetap bersamamu.. Kau.. Setiap ki-kita berpapasan, kau.. semakin berharga bagiku.. Dan aku, selalu ingin mengetahui le-lebih banyak hal tentangmu.."

Kini jari-jari Sasuke mulai merambat melalui pipi Sakura yang telah basah, dengan perlahan menghapus jejak air mata disana walaupun kembali basah setelahnya. Dan tatapannya, bukan lagi tatapan datar seperti sebelumnya. Tatapan pemuda Uchiha ini melembut. Sayangnya Sakura masih tak melihatnya. Ada suatu perasaan tak suka melihat 'miliknya' menangis, apalagi itu karena dirinya sendiri. Ya. Sakura menangis karena nya. Bukan, Sakura menangisi nya..

Nafas yang sesenggukan terdengar jelas malam itu. Bahkan sang hujan pun tak berhasil meredam isakan seorang Uchiha Sakura. "Hiks.. hiks.. A-apa kau tau seberapa besar hujan mengingatkan ku, padamu..? Hiks.. apa kau tau.. seberapa besar aku merindukan dirimu Sasuke-kun? Apa kau tau-"

Belum sempat kalimat itu selesai, dengan cepat Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam dekapan nya. Merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat yang hanya diberikannya pada perempuan itu. Tangan besar Sasuke kini bertumpu pada kepala gadis musim seminya, membelainya dengan gerakan yang lembut dan teratur. Dagu lancipnya kini tepat diatas pucuk kepala Sakura. Dengan jarak itu sungguh cukup bagi Sasuke merasakan aroma manis menenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh mungil Sakura. Ia memang tak menyukai berbagai hal yang berbau manis, tapi untuk yang satu ini, ia bahkan kecanduan.

Sakura sama sekali tak berbuat apa-apa saat tubuh nya ditarik begitu saja dalam pelukan hangat sang suami, ia bahkan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dada bidang Sasuke. Menangis pelan tanpa berniat menjadikannya semakin keras. "Masih banyak hal hiks.. yang belum kutemui da-lam dirimu.. Bahkan aku.. tak pernah tau hiks.. alasan kau, melamarku dimalam itu…"

_Malam itu hujan turun sangat deras. Udara yang dingin berkeliaran menemani dua sosok manusia yang tengah berteduh dibawah pohon rindang kala itu. _

_Mereka berdua baru saja pulang dari misi yang berlangsung 15 hari. Ya! Hanya mereka berdua, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Haruno Sakura._

_Hening menyelimuti sekeliling, tak ada satupun dari dari mereka berdua yang mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan. Maksudnya, belum. Karena gadis Haruno itu segera bersuara, mencoba mengusir suasana canggung yang sedari tadi memenuhi atmosfer._

"_Hujannya cukup deras ya, Sasuke-kun? Sayang sekali bulan purnama nya jadi tidak kelihatan" Ucap Sakura memulai pembicaraan. Ia mendongak menatap langit gelap yang dipenuhi jatuhnya rintik-rintik air._

"…"

"…"

"_Hn"_

_Hening kembali menyelimuti. Sakura segera merutuki dirinya sendiri yang payah dalam mencari topik pembicaraan. Kini ia hanya memandangi pemandangan hujan yang memang belakangan ini sering turun. Tubuhnya yang kini hanya berbalut pakaian ANBU pun tak cukup menghangatkan. _

"_Sakura" Suara barithone Sasuke yang terkesan datar dan tenang memanggil nama nya. Walau perlahan, Sakura mulai menengokkan kepala kearah Uchiha disamping kanan nya._

_Hening lagi lagi melanda. Yang terdengar hanya suara hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras. Dengan petir dan kilat yang sesekali datang. _

"_Ya Sasuke-kun?"_

_Kini pemuda yang pernah jatuh kedalam lubang kebencian ini tengah menatapnya dalam. Dan itu bukanlah suatu hal yang biasa bagi Sakura. Untuk sesaat, Sakura benar-benar lupa fungsi dari hidungnya, bahkan paru-paru nya kini sama sekali tak mendapatkan pasokan udara. Walaupun terdengar samar karena teredam kerasnya suara hujan dan bunyi petir yang tiba-tiba datang, Haruno Sakura masih bisa mendengar kata-kata yang beberapa detik lalu Sasuke ucapkan. Dengan jelas bahkan sangat jelas digendang telinganya._

'_Menikahlah denganku'_

"Sebenarnya.. mengapa? Mengapa kau melamarku Sasuke-kun?". Lagi, suara Sakura begitu lirih dan bergetar. Ia memang hanya berucap pelan, tapi cukup membuat darah Sasuke berdesir hebat.

"Sakura.." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menghentikan belaiannya pada rambut lembut Sakura.

Apa yang akan pemuda itu ucapkan kali ini? Apa ia akan mengatakan alasan yang telah Sakura tunggu-tunggu?

"Jangan menangis.." Lanjut Sasuke pelan. Tidak.. Bukan ini yang ingin Sakura dengar. Yang Sakura butuhkan saat ini ialah alasan.. Alasan Sasuke melamarnya secara tiba-tiba. Tersimpan sebuah tanda tanya besar dalam pikirannya atas apa perasaan Sasuke padanya. Apa ia hanya menikahi Sakura semata-mata untuk membangun clannya kembali? Berbagai asumsi terus berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Kata-kata Sasuke barusan sama sekali tak dipatuhi perempuan musim semi tersebut. Ia masih menangis, terisak cukup keras dalam dekapan hangat yang Sasuke berikan.

"Kau.. hiks.. mengapa kau selalu diam? Jelaskan.. Ku-kumohon jelaskan padaku Sasuke-kun"

"…". Sakura sama sekali tak mendapat jawaban apapun. Ini sungguh menyakitkan. Sungguh.

"Apa kau.. hiks… me-menikahiku hanya untuk, membangun kembali clanmu? Apa.. a-apa kau tak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?! Jawab! Jawab aku Uchiha!" Tangis Sakura pecah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Nafas nya sama sekali tak beraturan, bahkan nada bicaranya telah ia naiki beberapa oktaf. Kini matanya terpejam erat, menghalau lebih banyak liquid yang keluar dari kedua matanya yang telah bengkak.

Sasuke menghentikan tangannya yang sedari tadi berada pada kepala Sakura. Ia sedikit menjauhkan kepala merah muda itu dari dadanya yang kini telah basah oleh cairan asin yang Sakura keluarkan. Batu oniks sang Uchiha menatap lurus kearah mata Sakura. Tangan nya yang kosong dipergunakannya untuk menyingkirkan helaian merah muda yang menutupi sebagian wajah pucat gadis musim semi itu.

"Tatap aku"

Sakura menurut. Dibukanya perlahan kelopak mata yang terasa begitu berat saat ini. Emerald kembali tampak, dengan masih tersisanya cairan asin yang melapisi permukaan matanya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Untuk sesaat, Sakura menghiraukan dinginnya angin hujan, ia hanya terfokus pada Sasuke. Tangisannya sudah hampir tak terdengar, hanya suara sesenggukan yang masih tertinggal. Entahlah, mungkin air matanya sudah habis dan tak bisa keluar lagi.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang dengan cepat mengetahui perasaanku sendiri" Sasuke berkata pelan.

Tatapannya adalah tatapan yang sarat akan kelembutan. Ya, kelembutan pada gadis didekatnya ini. "Mungkin kau tak pernah tau seberapa sering kau muncul diotakku, atau seberapa sering kau muncul dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Aku tak tau pasti bagaimana perasaan bernama 'cinta' seperti yang kau katakan. Perasaan hangat yang melingkupi diriku saat ada didekatmu, perasaan nyaman setiap kau menatap dan tersenyum padaku, dan perasaan tak suka saat kau jauh dariku. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah berada didekatmu"

Uchiha Sasuke berhenti sejenak dari kalimat yang termasuk panjang selama hidupnya. Ia semakin dalam menatap kunoichi didepannya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam tak berkutik. Tak menyangka dengan apa yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya.

"Semua itu telah lama kurasakan. Bahkan hingga saat ini. Mungkin kau benar. Aku selalu diam, karena aku tak pernah tau cara menjelaskan perasaanku sendiri. Maaf karena selalu membuatmu menangis. Maaf karena pernah meninggalkan dan membuatmu menunggu untuk waktu yang lama."

Sasuke mengangkat pelan dagu Sakura. Menariknya mendekat hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Gadis musim semi jujur merasa lega atas semua yang suaminya katakan. Ia lega setelah mendengar semua yang ada dalam hati Sasuke. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura kini menyembunyikan iris mereka dalam kelopak matanya. Menepis jarak yang tercipta hingga bibir Sasuke menyentuh, kening Sakura. Entah Sakura yang terlalu berharap, tapi ia sama sekali tak menemukan apapun diatas bibirnya. Walaupun begitu, satu kecupan dikeningnya sungguh sangat menenangkan. Kecupan yang penuh dengan kelembutan.

Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dari Sakura, menciptakan sebuah jarak antara mereka. Kini selengkung senyuman tipis diberikannya pada Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Hati Sakura menghangat. Inilah yang ingin didengarnya selama ini. Pertama kalinya Sasuke mengucapkan dua kata terindah yang Sakura dengar. Karna memang sebelumnya tak pernah Sasuke ucapkan.

Sakura menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, membalas senyuman Sasuke dengan lembut. Keduanya tak pernah merasa selega ini sebelumnya. Lewat tatapan yang masing-masing mereka berikan, perasaan hangat kembali mereka rasakan.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun.." Dan dengan kalimat itu, Sakura mendekap erat tubuh Sasuke. Menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya dalam hangatnya dada sang suami.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, tatapannya begitu lembut tanpa emosi. Merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sakura, ia membalas pelukan yang didapatnya, merengkuh perempuan yang dicintainya dengan hangat, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Sakura. Ia menyesap aroma manis yang disukainya itu. Membiarkan hujan yang masih tak berhenti turun, dan angin yang berhembus menjadi saksi bisu hangat kebersamaan mereka.

.

'Teruslah bersamaku, Sasuke-kun..'

'Aku tak akan pernah pergi darimu lagi, Sakura'

.

"Aku mencintaimu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jadi.. Hujan tak hanya punya cerita buruk kan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yakk… berakhir dengan gejenya =")**

**Sebelumnya author mau ngucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih buat pada readers yang udah mau baca fanfict nista ini, atau bahkan hanya sekedar buka terus langsung nutup lagi ^^. Pokoknya yang udah mau menyentuh fanfict ini, hontou ni arigatou… :) **

**Dan author akan sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat *Ditendang readers (Kebanyakan oyy!)* merasa terhormat apabila readers bersedia kasih kritik saran di kolom review ^^**

**Maaf kalau fanfict ini masih belum berkesan dihati readers-sama T_T.. Author udah mengerahkan seluruh jiwa raga tanah air /apasih? XD/**

**Mungkin ini ff idenya pasaran T~T atau alur kecepetan atau feel ga kena banget, abal atau geje nya maju mundur cantik (?), dan semua mua mua mua muaaa kekurangan lainnya ('o' Hontouni Gomenasai… **

**Author siap dapet cacian readers ampe merinding disco :") /XD/**

**.**

**Aukayy… Auth mau curhat dikit.. ._. /Lah yang barusan itu apan? XD/**

**Rasanya udah luaaaamaaaaaa buanget vakum nulis *gelindingan (TwT )*  
Tapi tapi tapi tapiiiii…. Tiba-tiba ide buat bikin ff yang _semoga_ lebih baik dari fanfic fanfic auth. yang sebelumnya ini terbersit begitu saja dalam otak kebul milik auth. *Ciaaa illakhh XD*  
Sebenernya masih ada tumpukkan ff dalam lappy-chan yang masih kuhiraukan tanpa pernah ditengok (?) x/x**

**Ehem… '-' Ini panpik (?) auth dedikasikan buat para readers-sama dan juga nepatin janji author ke sahabat author yang ulang taun nya uda lewat 3 bulan yang lalu (TwT. Nee otanjoubi omedetou lagi Jan-chan…. \\(QoQ)/**

**.**

***Lirik keatas* Ini kayanya bachotan kepanjangan ._. okee kita sudahi dulu pertemuan kita saat ini… **

**Author Grey mohon undur diri dan sampai ketemu di fanfict author yang lainnyaaaaaaaaa \\(^w^ Njaaaaaaaaa…**


End file.
